We Belong Together
by YoominC16
Summary: Wade Barrett/Justin Gabriel slash. Wade is the crown prince who has fallen in love with his servant, Justin. But he is in an arranged marriage to some woman. Will the Prince be able to have his cake and eat it too or will he never even get a taste. Complete!
1. The Prince's Problem

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the superstars in this story. They are owned by the WWE. This is a work of fiction_.

* * *

"Father you called." Crown Prince Wade said while entering his father's office.

"Yes Wade come sit down." King William Regal said. Wade sat across from his parents.

"What's up?"

"Well your mother and I were thinking-."

"No your father was thinking." Queen Layla cuts him off. William looks at her.

"I was thinking it was time for you to get married."

"But-." Wade starts.

"I know you are only 26 but I married your mother when I was 23 and look at us." William hugs Layla. "And besides you need to produce at least one heir to the throne."

"But-."

"And yes I know your young but you never know what could happen down there."

"Will, shut up and let the boy speak." Layla says playfully hitting Wade.

"Dad, I don't have a girlfriend. Who am I suppose to marry."

"I'm glad you asked. You will be marrying the Duke David McCool's daughter."

"Michelle?" Wade says, slightly annoyed. He can't stand that girl. She thinks she is better than everyone else, including him.

"I know her…attitude is not up to par but-."

"Mum, I'm going to kill that girl."

"Look." Layla starts. "This isn't a for sure thing right now but it probably will be so you should try and spend some time with her. Now come, lets leave your father to his business." Layla and Wade walk out of William's office. Once they get far enough away, they begin to talk.

"Mum, how could you let this happen? You know I'm gay."

"I'm sorry. It couldn't be stopped." Layla says truthfully. "And I couldn't just tell your father because someone won't let me."

"I don't want to disappoint dad."

"Your dad will not be disappointed." Wade gives his mother a look.

"Look it doesn't matter that you are gay but since you don't wan to 'disappoint' your father. You will get married and you will have at least one child. You can have men on the side if you want and I will help you sneak around, if need be, but you will get married and you will be happy." Layla finishes. "Unless-."

"I'm not coming out to dad, mum."

"Fine. Lets talk about something else."

"Lets."

"How is your plan going to get that Justin boy in your arms."

"Harder than expected." Wade said.

About a month ago, the royal family hired a new lot of servants. Justin was one of them. Wade had fallen in love with the site of Justin Gabriel. Justin was six feet of sexiness. Justin was everything that Wade would ever need, if only he could Justin to accept his advances.

"All good things come to those who wait."

"I'm Impatient."

"You're too much like me." Layla shakes her head. "I have to go talk to one of the advisors. Don't worry about this situation."

* * *

Wade walks into his bedroom and is met by a wonderful site. Justin was putting his clothes in his closet. Justin was reaching up to put his shoes on the top shelf so his shirt rose up, revealing a little of his pure skin.

Wade reached out and touches Justin's exposed skin. "Hey lover." Justin jumps away from Wade's touch, knocking down one of Wade's shoes in the process.

"Majesty." Justin says and then reaches down to pick the shoe up but Wade beats him to it and puts it back on the shelf.

"What have I been telling you Justin, please call me by my first name." Wade says and then cups Justin's cheek, basking in the warmth of Justin's skin. Justin pulls away from the intimate touch.

"You know that is against the rules, Majesty." Justin replies.

"I make the rules lover."

"No your father makes the rules, and I am not your lover Majesty." Justin says and tries to leave the room but Wade puts his arm out.

"I would like you to be."

Justin sighs. "We have been through this before, I am your servant. Your father would never allow such a thing, even if I were a girl. Besides, you are in an arranged marriage."

Wade's eyes widen. "How did you-"?

"Your father's voice carries when he is excited about something." Justin exits the room and closes it behind him.

* * *

"MUM!" Wade screams then burst into his mother's office.

"Honey why are you screaming?" Layla asked, taken back by this sudden outburst.

"Mum." Wade says again, letting his mother know they needed privacy.

"Everyone leave." Layla commands and all of the servants leave. Layla gets up from her chair and sits on the couch next to her son.

"What's wrong?"

"He knows."

"Who knows what?" Layla says confused.

"Justin knows I'm in an arranged marriage, now he will never want to be with me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do mum." Wade lays his head on his mum's lap. "My life is over." Layla smiles.

"Honey your life is not over, just put on hold until you can convince Justin."

"It is over. No Justin means no happiness, no happiness means no life." Wade says.

"Wade look at me." Wade sits up and looks at his mother. "All you need to do is convince him that you love him and not that girl your father is making you marry. If you want me to help, I will. I just want you to be happy at all cost. Now fix yourself up and come up with something to say and so."

Wade's face lights up. "I know what I have to do."

* * *

A/N: So tell me what you think. Be honest.

Also I don't really know how old Wade is but for the purposes of this story he is 26.

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	2. Taking it into her own hands

Justin opens the door to her Majesty's office and walks in, closing the door behind him. The queen's office was decorated in blue and gold, two of the royal families colors which also happen to be Justin's favorite colors.

"Majesty." Justin says, giving attention to his presence. Layla looks up from the paperwork on her desk.

"Oh Justin." Layla rises from her chair and walks to Justin. "Sit down dear." Justin and Layla sit down on the blue couch.

"How have you been? Is everyone nice to you? I don't want my old workers being mean to our newbie."

"I'm fine. Everyone is nice Majesty."

"Oh please just call me Layla, I hate the titles and such." Layla says and hands Justin a drink.

"So How is my husband's attitude towards you?" Layla ask.

"Its good. I don't really have very much interaction with him but when I do he is nice." Justin says and then begins to drink his soda.

"And my son?" Layla ask and Justin chokes on his drink.

"Ah just the reaction I was looking for."

"Hmm." Justin questions while wiping his mouth.

"Wade has told me much about you, and now that I have gotten a good look at you he is right. You are very pretty."

Justin blushes and then looks at Layla in shock. "He told that…to you." Justin thought Wade kept his sexuality under wraps.

"Oh I have known Wade was gay for years if that was what you were hinting at." Layla answers and sips his drink. "But he always talks about you."

"Really." Justin says and leans in closer to Layla.

"Yeah. He always like 'mum he's perfect,' 'mum I want to be with him,' I could go on forever but we don't have that type of time." Layla finishes and takes another sip of her drink. Justin looks down at his cup.

"Can I be honest with you?" Justin says, still looking down at his cup.

"Sure, Honey." Justin looks up.

"I like your son too, it's just-."

"You're male and you're a servant." Layla finishes his sentence.

"And he is an arranged marriage." Justin says completing his thought. Layla sighs and puts her cup on the table.

"Let me tell you a story. This is something that most people don't know, not even Wade." Justin nods and puts his cup on the table, next to Layla's cup.

"My family wasn't very high in social standings, so when we got an invite to the Palace of this dinner, we jumped at the opportunity. This dinner was to announce the engagement of William and some other bimbo." Justin giggles at the remark.

"When we got there, we didn't expect to meet the royal family so we socialize with the other people. Then the royal family came into the room. They sat at the head table and people came by giving there congrats. I could tell Will was bored by the way he was looking around the room. I could also tell he didn't like his fiancée. He didn't talk to here, touch her, or any of the other things that couples do." Layla stops and Justin looks confused.

"Is that it?" Justin asks. He was just getting into the story.

"No. I just stop to take a breath." Layla answers. "Now, while I was looking at him looking around the room, he caught my eye. I, being shy, looked away and went back to the conversation I was engaging in. A few moments later, I felt something touch my shoulder. I turned around and it was Will. After the introductions, we went to a quiet spot and talked. He completely forgot about his fiancée. After that night, he continued to contact me."

"You dated him while he was engaged." Justin says and Layla smiles.

"Eventually, he got his father to disregard the arranged marriage and he married me. The rest was history. Now, do you see why I was telling you this?" Layla says, hoping she got through to him.

"Yes but-." Justin starts and Layla cuts him off with a big sigh and throws her head back.

"But what?" Layla ask angrily.

" I don't want to be a home wreaker." Justin states.

"Sometimes doing things that society classifies as bad can bring good things." Layla says. "And besides my son deserves happiness, just like you do. Let happiness take hold and deal with the other bullshit later." Layla says and sips his drink.

"You're right."

"I know I am." Layla says with a smile.

"What about the King?" Justin asks.

"If Wade ever decides to come out to his father, I will deal with him." Layla answers.

"And his fiancée."

"Oh I'm sure we can find away to get rid of her, if need be." Layla answers with a sly grin on her face.

* * *

Wade was sitting in his chair that over looked the courtyard. He was looking out of the window with a gloomy expression on his face.

"Dude, why so gloom?" David Otunga, Duke Michael Otunga of Kent's eldest son and his best friend, says while pulling up a seat next to him.

"Dad is making me marry Michelle." Wade says in a low voice.

"McCool?"

"Yeah."

"Damn. Sorry to hear about that. Why don't you just tell him your gay? I told my dad and he was cool with it." Dave says and leans back in his chair.

"Yeah he was cool with it because you have older brothers that can care on the family name and you don't have to necessarily produce and heir." Wade says, still looking out of the window.

"Good point, but there is always adoption."

"Ha. My father would slap me silly if I said that." Wade says, turning to face his best friend.

"You know give your dad some credit. He was pretty cool when I came to the party with Heath."

"That's because you're not his son." Wade waves his hand. "Enough about this how is Heath?"

"He's in Ireland right now, visiting the family, he will be back tomorrow. How's Justin?" Wade throws his head back, like his mother did with Justin. "He is a piece of work but I will soon have him." Dave shakes his head.

"Forever the cocky bastard."

"You wouldn't be my friend if I wasn't."

"So true." Dave laughs. "But what will he say when you have to marry Michelle since you would come out to your father."

"I don't know. He has to let me take him out first. One step at a time Dave."

"Ok. One step at a time." Dave says, mocking Wade.

"Michelle will come to the Palace Friday with her parents, they are staying the whole weekend. You are coming."

"I don't know if I can make it."

"I'm not asking you I'm telling you, you and your boyfriend are coming. If you guys don't, I will not be responsible for my actions." Dave laughs.

"She's that bad." Dave asks. Dave has never really had a conversation with her, just a polite 'hello' and that was it. Wade had told him the horror stories about her.

"She is." Wade says then looks to the ceiling. "Lord please help me when Friday comes."

"You have a day to prepare. Make the most of it."

"Yeah I will. I could make better of it if Justin was in my arms." Wade sighs and looks out of the window. He was going to need a drink and divine intervention if he was going to make it through the weekend.

* * *

A/N: To all of the Michelle McCool fans, please don't bash me. I love Michelle but she just fits the villain role so well.

Tell me what you think. Be honest.

Thanks for reading.

YoominC16


	3. The arrival of

It was only a few minutes until Michelle was due to arrive and Wade was still not in his happy place. So he decided to look out of the window over looking the courtyard again. He loved the courtyard and how all of the flowers were perfectly arranged. The courtyard itself was perfect and peaceful.

"Why so gloom?" Wade expects to see his friend when he turns but instead gets a pleasant surprise.

"Well I'm not gloom anymore." Wade says to a blushing Justin.

"I'm glad I can make you happy."

"You always do." Wade says, looking into Justin's eyes. A comfortable silence falls between the two. Justin breaks eye contact and the silence first.

"My favorites are he carnations." Justin says looking out of the window. "What are yours?"

Wade stares at Justin. "My favorite is Justin." Justin smiles and looks down. "What changed your mind?" Wade ask while pulling his seat closer to Justin.

"You seem genuine and you are willing to risk it all for me. For that, I shall repay you will my heart if you give me yours first." Justin finishes and walks over to the window, pressing his hands against the window and looking out. Wade gets up from his seat and wraps his arms around Justin's waist.

"You already have it." Justin looks up at Wade and the couple locks eyes. Wade begins to lean in for a kiss and Justin closes his eyes but than a flash of light distracts them both. The two look over to the direction of the light source, with Wade not bothering to let go of Justin.

"Mum, are you serious. Did you just take a picture?" Wade ask, slightly embarrassed.

"Shit, I thought I turned the flash off." Layla says while looking at the camera.

"Mum!"

"What? You two just looked so cute al hugged up together. I just had to take a picture." Layla says. "Now the real reason I am here is to tell you that Michelle has arrived." Layla says, roles her eyes, and walks out of the room.

Wade lets go of Justin. "I have to go but as soon as I can break away-."

"Yeah go before they come looking." Justin says, cutting off Wade. Wade leaves the room and Justin returns to his previous position against the window and sighs.

"One day I won't have to share."

* * *

"Her Majesty." Duke David says when he sees Layla coming up behind her husband

"Oh David no need for formalities. After all we are to become family soon." Layla says and hugs David.

"Yes of course." David agrees. Layla turns to Michelle.

"My Michelle you have changed. I haven't seen you in a long time. I know the boys are chasing after you." Michelle smiles.

"No nothing like that." Michelle says. "Where's Wade?"

"Here I am." Wade says. He goes over to Michelle and gives her a friendly hug. "Sorry, I was handling some business." William looks at his son. He knows he is lying.

"Why don't we come in the house? It's hot out here." Layla explains and grabs William's hand. The five people go into the living room and sit on the plush couches.

"So Michelle how is your mother?" Layla ask.

"Oh she is fine busy as ever with her charity. I was going with her to India but this came up." Michelle answers.

"Oh that is wonderful. When she gets back have her call me. I would love to have a benefit dinner for her charity."

"Yes ma'am"

"Um Wade why don't you show Michelle the house." King William suggests.

"But she has already seen most of it."

"Well show her the parts she hasn't seen." Wade grabs Michelle's hand and leads her out of the room.

Once the children leave, the adults start talking. "What made you interested in my daughter?" David asks.

"You are one of our closest friends and we trust you the most. The choose was a no brainer." William says.

"Good." David says. "I know the two are just friends but over time I bet the will love each other."

"Its kind of weird." Michelle says.

"What?" Wade says, not really caring.

"That we are getting married. I mean you are my like my best friend, I don't know if I could ever have feelings outside of that for you, no offense." Michelle finishes.

"None taken, I was actually worrying about the same thing." Wade says. Wade was an excellent liar.

"Hmm I know. Well I guess it will all work out."

"I guess." Michelle says. The door to the room opens and two figures walk in the room.

"Hey man what's up." David says, with Heath at his side. Wade gets up and walks over to David. They do their handshake and Wade pulls him into a hug.

"You're late."

"So dude. Heath and I got distracted." Dave says and pulls away. Wade gives David a look and turns to Heath.

"What's up Heath? How was Ireland?"

"Good as always." Heath says and then looks over Wade's shoulder. Heath looks back at Wade and gives him a look.

"Oh right." Wade guides the couple to the couch. "Michelle, this is my friend Dave and his boyfriend Heath. Dave and Heath this is Michelle."

"Pleasure." Michelle says, shaking their hands. The couples take their respected places on the couches and start to chat about random thing. After a few minutes the three men were growing tired of Michelle and her voice.

"I'm going to get a drink." Wade says, while standing up. "Does anybody want one?"

"Yes." Heath says.

"I'll go with you." Dave says and Heath gives him a please don't leave me here with her look. Dave shrugs and walks out of the room along with Wade.

"Wow." Dave begins. "I thought Heath talked a lot."

"Heath is like a mute compared to her."

"Well I see now why you don't want to marry her." The two walk into the kitchen and take out a bottle of whiskey.

"Exactly, but I have great news." Dave says while pouring himself a drink.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah. Justin and I are semi-together."

"Semi?"

"I don't want to get my hopes up." Wade says and Dave nods in understanding.

"Oh well inform me when guys do get together." Dave starts. "Now lets go back before Heath kills your fiancée." Dave laughs and ducks out of the way when he sees Wade's hand coming towards his face.

"We come with drinks." Wade says and gives the drinks out.

"Thanks." Heath and Michelle say. "Now where were we?" Michelle asks. Heath was about to answer but Dave's phone went off. Dave checks it.

"Ugh it's my dad. We have to go."

"Oh so soon." Michelle whines.

"Yep, see you Wade. It was nice meeting you Michelle." Dave says getting off the couch.

"Yeah nice meeting you." Heath says and the couple walks out of the door.

"Ugh about time they left." Michelle says then sips her drink.

"Why I thought you liked them." Wade says, confused.

"Yeah but I get uncomfortable around gay people. I don't why." Michelle shivers.

"Your weird." Wade says in a joking tone but means what he says.

"I'm for real."

"There you two are." Layla says. "I have looking for you two."

"What's up mum?"

"Come to dinner."

The couple plus Layla make their way to the dinning room. Everyone eats and makes small talk. After dinner, Michelle and her father leave.

"Well I'm beat, come to bed dear." Layla says and grabs Will's hand.

"Goodnight honey. Go to bed" Layla says and Wade's parents disappear into their bedroom.

"Mum never tells me to go to bed." Wade says aloud. Wade walks upstairs and goes into his bedroom. Justin is sitting on his bed.

"My mum sent you up here."

"How'd you know?" Justin says playfully.

"Wait for a second. Imma get out of this suit, since your comfortable." Wade says, looking at the baggy shirt and jeans Justin is wearing. Wade disappears into the bathroom. A few seconds later, he reappears wearing pajama bottoms and a wife beater. Wade walks over to Justin and stands in front of him.

"As you can see, I have been working out. Don't be afraid to touch these muscles." Justin pushes him away and laughs. Wade sits on the bed next to Justin.

"So how was the visit?" Justin asks. Wade waves his hand.

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Then what do you want to do?" Justin asks.

"I want to pick your brain." Wade says. Justin smiles. "Ok ask away."

"What part of South Africa are you from."

"Cape Town."

"Do you speak they language?"

"Yes I speak Afrikaans and Xhosa." Justin answers confidently.

"Speak one."

"Ek hou van jou."

"Meaning?" Wade asks

"I'll tell you later." Justin says and Wade laughs.

"Ok. What's your middle name?"

"What's yours?" Justin retorts.

"I'm the one asking the questions here mister."

"Well if you don't answer mind I won't answer yours."

"Fine it's Stuart."

"Fitting. Mines Angel."

"Your parents knew what they were doing when they named you." Wade says. "You are most defiantly sent from heaven."

Justin blushed. "Ugh you make me blush. I never blush."

"Well that's what I'm supposed to do. I'm your man right."

"Yeah. You're my man." Wade pulls Justin into his lap.

"I'm also here for other things too." Justin blushes at Wade's suggestive words. The door to Wade's bedroom opens up and his mother walks in.

"Can I open my eyes." Layla asks.

"Yeah mum." Layla opens her eyes. "Oh how adorable." Layla says , referring to Justin sitting on Wade's lap.

"Mum."

"Oh sorry. Time for bed lovers." Layla says.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you." Justin says.

"Wait." Layla says to Justin, stopping Justin from getting off of Wade's lap.

"Huh." A flash of light hits the couple.

"Mum did you just take another picture?"

"Goodnight dearies." Layla says and runs out of the room.

"I love your mom."

"You can have her." Wade says, embarrassed. Justin gets off of Wade's lap.

"Good night Wade."

"Goodnight Angel." Justin smiles and walks out of the room.

Wade lies on his bed. He puts his hands behind his head and looks up at the ceiling. "Thank You."

* * *

Ek hou van jou.- I like you in Afrikaans(I don't know how to speak Afrikaans so if this is wrong let me know.)

So next chapter will be more of Justin/Wade, Heath will finally meet Wade, and the benefit party will be talked about among other things.

Tell me what you think.

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	4. Meetings

"Hello."

"Hey man. Its Wade."

"Yeah I know who this is. Your number is saved in my phone. What's up?"

"Justin and I are officially together, no more semi."

"And you called me at 6 in the morning on a Saturday to tell me that."

"Well yeah you told me to inform you when we got together."

"Yeah inform me at a decent time." Dave sighs into the receiver.

"Don't sigh at me." Dave sighs once more.

"Look come to the palace a little after twelve, my father and mother will be gone, so you and Heath can meet Justin."

"Alright see you." Dave hangs up the phone before Wade can say anything back.

"Mum dad you guys are leaving." Wade asks.

"Yeah. We are going to leave before traffic gets bad. You know how long the commute is to Duke McCool's house is, we don't want to make it any longer." William says.

"We don't know when we will be back you know Michelle's mother is just as talkative." Layla starts. "So don't expect us anytime soon. No parties while we're gone."

"Honey the boy is 26."

"I know but he is always my baby." Layla pulls Wade's cheeks. "Alright bye." The king and queen leave the house and hop in to the their car and drive away.

Wade walks into the kitchen where Justin was waiting for him. Justin was sitting on the bar stool reading the paper. Wade sits next to him and shifts the bar stool closer to him.

"You're like an old man, reading the paper." Wade teases.

"Whatever I'm only 21. I just have an old soul."

"21? Really? You're so mature."

"Thanks. I get that a lot." The doorbell to the palace rings.

"That must be Dave and Heath." Wade grabs Justin's hand and the couple walks toward the front door. The doorbell rings again.

"Hold on!" Wade screams. Wade opens the door.

"Damn man what took you so long? Its hot out here." Dave says and enters the palace, with Heath in tow. "Where are you're servants?"

"Mum gave them the day off."

"Hi I'm Heath." Heath says to Justin and sticks his hand out. Justin takes Heath's hand and they shake.

"I'm Justin. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. So I hear you are from South Africa."

"Yeah I'm from Cape Town." Heath turns to Dave. "I knew it Dave."

"And you're from Clonsilla, Ireland." Justin says.

"Yeah how did you know." Heath asks, amazed by his spot on guess.

"I have a friend back in South Africa that's from Ireland and he sounds just like you so I just put two and two together." Justin explains.

"Oh I like him Wade, I like him a lot." Heath throws his arm around Justin and whispers into his ear, "I like you a whole lot better than Michelle."

"Yeah I think everyone does." Justin whispers back. The two new best friends walk to the living room with their boyfriends following behind.

"It's a good thing that Heath likes him." Dave whispers to Wade.

"Why?"

"Because Heath is a good judger of people. After we left yesterday, he told me that Michelle was up to no good and she was pretending to like us." Dave explains.

"Well she was. She said gay people freak her out." Dave laughs.

"And she is about to marry a gay boy." Dave laughs louder. Heath and Justin turn around.

"Are you two talking about us?" Heath asks.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Layla, its been to long." Beth, Michelle mother, says and hugs Layla.

"Oh yes too long."

"Have a seat you two." Beth starts. "Michelle isn't here tonight. She's with her friends."

"Oh I was hoping to catcher her." The king says and sits across from the duke. Layla sits down next to the king and across from Beth.

"So Michelle tells me you want o have a benefit banquet for my charity."

"Oh yes." Layla starts. "I love all of the work you do and I think many of my colleagues do too. So this would be the perfect opportunity for your charity to raise money. Many people will want to come to and event hosted by the queen."

"Oh yes I know they will." Beth says.

"Also this would be a good way to let people see Michelle and Wade together before they get married." William adds.

"Yes, to see what the people and the press think." Layla says.

"Awe yes Good plan." Beth says.

"But anyway, you won't have to worry about the food, decorations, guest list, or anything like that. I will take care of it all." Layla explains to Beth.

"So when are we looking to have it."

"This Thursday." William answers.

"Oh that's perfect. Saturday I have to go to South Africa so Thursday is perfect."

"Good." Dave begins. "Now lets eat. I'm starving."

* * *

"Alright see you guys." Wade and Justin say to David and Heath as they leave the house. "Remember the banquet is Thursday."

"Alright bye." Dave and Heath get into their car and speed off. Wade shuts the palace door.

"Heath is hilarious." Justin says. "We should get together more often."

"Yeah we should."

"I'm going to bed. I have to be up early to help your mum."

"My mum."

"Yeah since we are together now, she bumped me up from servant to her personal assistant but really all we do is talk."

"That sounds like my mum."

"Yeah well goodnight."

"Wait hold on." Wade grabs Justin's wrist and pulls him closer. "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Oh of course." Justin reaches up and kisses Wade on the cheek. "Goodnight." Justin walks away. Wade watches until Justin disappears from his sight. Wade smiles and touches his cheek. 'I could get used to this.'

The door to the palace swings open.

"Hey Honey. You still up?" Layla ask.

"Yeah where were you two?"

"Oh we went out for a drink afterwards. We needed one. She doesn't stop talking." William says referring to Beth. Wade chuckles.

"Ok you two goodnight."

"Night." Layla watches her son and notices the extra pep in his step. Justin has really worked magic on her son. Lets just hope this can continue.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a little slow but the next chapter has much drama in it.

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	5. Revealing

"Justin come help me zip up my dress." Layla says. Everyone in the house is getting ready for the banquet that is going to take place at the palace. The first guest will be arriving shortly and Layla is still not dressed.

Justin comes up behind Layla and zips her dress. "There." Layla turns to Justin.

"Since you are my PA you need to be close to me the entire night, just in case." Layla starts. "And I know it's going to be hard watching Wade and Michelle act like the perfect couple but its only for tonight, hopefully." Layla adds.

"I know I should be fine." Justin says, reassuring Layla.

"Ok now that that's settled." Layla begins. "How is my son treating you? Is he ok? Is he pressuring you to do anything? You know I taught him that no means no?"

"No." Justin laughs. "He doesn't pressure me into anything. He hasn't even kissed me." Justin trails off.

Layla smiles at this. "Don't worry he will eventually."

***Knock*** "Mum you decent?" Wade asks.

"Yeah but Justin isn't." Justin looks at Layla and Layla looks at him. The door to the room opens.

"Mum, that was cruel. You made me get happy for nothing." Wade says jokingly.

"Whatever." Layla walks over to Wade and puts her hands on his shoulders. "You ready?"

"Ask much as I'll ever be." Wade says with a sad face.

"Hey smiles you two." Layla turns to Justin then back to Wade. "This a benefit peoples, we need to be in our happy places."

"Yeah you're right mum."

"I know."

"Honey." King William says, entering the room. "The guests are arriving."

"Showtime."

* * *

After an hour of greeting guest and receiving congratulations on his engagement, which made him sick to his stomach, he was already ready for this thing to be over.

"Here" Dave hands Wade's a drink. " Looks like you need it."

"I do." Wade takes the drink. "You know, this wouldn't be so bad if Justin was on my arm instead of Michelle."

"Yeah well you can't complain this is kind of your fault." Dave says. Wade gives Dave a crazy look.

"Don't look at me like that, if you would have just told your dad you wouldn't be in this mess. Yes your dad would have been pissed off but you would be sexing up Justin right now instead of kissing Michelle's parents asses."

"Shut up."

"Truth hurts."

"I don't need your truth."

"Whatever you're just mad because I'm right." Dave says. "Incoming at 12 o'clock." Wade turns around and is met by Michelle.

"Come over here, I have someone who wants to meet you." Michelle says and pulls Wade towards the left side of the room. Wade turns around and mouths 'help me' to Dave. All Dave can do is laugh.

* * *

After several more hours, or what felt like hours, Wade finally ran into his mother.

"Mum, where's Justin."

"On the balcony overlooking the courtyard. He said he was hot and needed some air." Wade walks passed his mother but Layla grabs his hand.

"Be careful." Wade knows what his mother is implying and just simply nod. Wade makes his way out of the room and to the doors that close off the balcony from the house. Wade opens the door and sees Justin holding onto the rail and looking down at the courtyard. Wade looks around then walks up behind Justin and wraps his arm around Justin's waist.

"There are more carnations." Justin states. Wade puts his nose on Justin's neck and inhales his sweet scent.

"Yeah I told the Gardner to plant more. You like?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I have to put you through this."

"What?" Justin asks. Justin leans back on Wade so he can here him better.

"You have to watch me parade around with some girl that I don't even like."

"You know I don't care. As long as I have your heart, its fine."

"Yeah I know but it isn't right." Wade turns Justin around. "You deserve better."

"I know but I'm here with you for as long as you want." Justin says and smiles. Wade looks down at Justin and suddenly can't resist the urge to kiss him, so he does. Wade leans down and places a passionate kiss on Justin lips.

* * *

Michelle walks outside to the courtyard. Wade had disappear and she figured that he would be out there. She scans the courtyard and does not see a sole. She scans on more time and still sees nothing. Before she goes back inside something catches her eye. She looks up and sees two men on the balcony. The taller one has his arms wrapped around the smaller one. She could tell they were really in love.

'Cute.' She thinks. Michelle starts to look closer at the two people. 'The tall one looks quite familiar.' Michelle throws here hand over here mouth. She realizes that the tall one is Wade. She then begins to smirk. She pulls the her phone out and begins recording the couple. She even gets the kiss. She puts her phone back into her pocket and walks back into the hall. 'I'll be the future queen for sure now.' Michelle laughs out loud

"Michelle stop being crazy and come here." Her mother says.

* * *

Justin breaks the kiss. "We should go back before someone suspects anything."

"Yeah." The two men return to the party and act like nothing has happened at all.

* * *

After a few more hours, all of the guest are gone and Wade is finally able to enjoy a piece of silence. Michelle walking into the room soon interrupts Wade's silent time.

"Hey Wade."

"Hey Michelle. What's up?"

"I want to show you something I shot." Michelle pulls out her phone and Wade slides closer to her. Michelle plays the video and Wade's eyes widen. The video is of him and Justin on the balcony earlier. The video ends and Michelle turns to him.

"Look I don't care that you're gay but we are going through with this marriage. I will be the princess and I will at least have one child by you and I will be the future queen. If not, I will release this video to the press." Michelle says before Wade can answer Michelle's parents come in.

"Come on honey time to go."

"Ok. Bye Wade." She kisses Wade on the cheek and she walks out. After they leave Layla enters.

"Mom can you call Justin to your office. We need to have a meeting."

* * *

Justin enters Layla's office. "What's happening?"

"Michelle knows about us." Justin sits down by Wade.

"How?"

"She recorded us on the balcony." Wade says and Justin looks down.

"What did you two do on the balcony?" Layla asks, trying to keep her anger down.

"Nothing mum, we just kissed."

"You just kissed after I told you to be careful you guys kissed." Layla exhaled. "I'm ok. What did Michelle say?"

"She said we better go through with the wedding or she's gonna release the video."

"That bitch." Justin and Wade look at Layla in shock. "You're gonna get married so don't worry about anything. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Layla leaves the couple alone in her office and goes to bed.

"I almost told her to shove it."

"Why? Are you stupid? If she releases the video, you're rep could be ruined." Justin explains.

"Yeah but-."

"No buts. We got this far we can make it."

"Yeah but for how long." Wade starts. "I'm sick of living a lie."

"You do what you want to do. I'll be here no matter what."

* * *

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	6. Outings

"What? She found out? How?" Dave and Heath say at the same time.

"She saw us kissing and she recorded it." Wade says. He leans back on the couch in his private living room.

"That whore." Heath starts. "I told you she was no good."

"So what are you going to do?" Dave asks.

"Do what I plan to do in the first place, marry her." Wade answers and everyone sighs. Dave and Heath didn't want to see their friends like this. They didn't like the fact that Wade was being forced into an unwanted marriage and Justin was going to become the thing on the side. It was depressing.

"Hey you two need a pick me up." Heath starts. "Yeah lets go out tonight." Dave finishes.

"Out. Where?" Justin asks, finally breaking out of his depressed state.

"To the club."

"Club? Dave I'm the prince. I'm going to be recognized everywhere. It won't be much of a fun outing." Wade explains.

"Hey you and me used to go out all the time. We just put on a minor disguise and we were fine." Dave retorts. "All you need is some shades and some normal people clothes and besides clubs are dark."

"Ugh. Alright we'll go but if someone sees us I'm blaming you."

"Don't worry. Have I ever failed you?" Dave asks.

"Yes, many times."

"Shut up."

"What are you going to tell you're mom." Justin starts. "She's still pissed at you and she is not going to let you out of this house." Wade rubs his hands over his face.

"He's right, mum is not letting me go anywhere."

"Tell her you're coming over my house." Dave starts. "Which technically isn't a lie because we have to go there and change."

"I don't know. My mum is scary. If she ever finds out, she'll kick my ass."

"Yeah and mine too but you need this, come on man." Wade looks at all of them.

"Ok lets find my mum."

* * *

The four males walk into the queen's office.

"Hey mum." Wade says and Layla looks up.

"Yes dear."

"Can Justin and I go over Dave's house?"

"No." Layla answers quickly.

"Mum come on I'm dying in this house. I haven't been outside in forever. Come on mum how much trouble could I get in a Dave's house? I mean his dad is always around." Wade whines.

"Fine." Layla says. "But if you get in any trouble, I'll kick you're ass."

"Alright." Wade kisses his mother on the cheek. "Love you." The four men hurry out of the office and down the hallway to the front door.

"Told you she would let you go." Dave says.

"Yeah now lets hurry before she changes her mind."

* * *

The drive to Dave's house was very short, especially since there was no traffic. The Otunga house was almost as grand as the palace, since they come from old money. The crew exits the car and Justin stares at the house in awe.

"Nice house." Justin says.

"This is nothing compared to the things you'll have." Heath says and Justin looks at his puzzled.

"The royal family has houses all over the world." Heath says. Dave grabs Justin's hand and they enter the house, followed by Justin and Wade.

"Ok so we have" Dave stops and looks at his watch. "4 hours until the club opens so that means we have about 5 hours to get ready. I'm sure I have some clothes for you." Dave says.

"And I have some clothes for you." Heath starts. "Come on." Heath grabs Justin's arm and pulls him into a bedroom. Dave leads Wade to his bedroom and they start trying on clothes.

* * *

Dave pulls out a pair of Ed Hardy jeans, a black Adidas t-shirt, a Gucci black jacket, and some Gucci shades.

"I think this will do." Dave says.

"You are sure a brand whore." Wade says and laughs. "This is supposed to disguise me?"

"Yeah, no one has ever seen you in jeans expect me, Justin, Heath, and your parents no one is going to recognizes you." Dave says confidently. "Now go try this on and see if it fits."

* * *

"Heath you know I can only where one of each right." Justin says to Heath, who is pulling clothes out of the closet faster than a speeding bullet.

"I know but we have to find the perfect combo. You have to be sexy so Wade can drool over you but you also want the other guys at the club to look at you too to let wade know you have options." Heath says while going through the clothes on his bed. Justin laughs.

"Ok Heath whatever you say."

"Here" Heath says and hands Justin some clothes. "Try theses on."

* * *

"Heath Justin we're ready." Dave yells from downstairs.

"You really think this is a good disguise?" Wade asks.

"Yeah man chill out." Dave says.

The two men look up when they hear footsteps on the stairs. Wade looks at Justin and his jaw almost hits the floor. Justin has on white Armani skinny jeans and a white shirt with a black jacket and black shoes. He looked really sexy.

"You ready?" Heath asks and Dave wraps his arm around Heath's neck.

"Yep lets do this."

* * *

They arrive at the club and they have no problem getting in. Once the bouncer takes a good look at Justin and Heath, he immediately lets them in. The couples make their way to the bar and order some shots.

"To Wade." Dave starts. "Good luck." They all throw back their sots and set the glass on the counter.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it."

"Enough talk lets dance." Justin says and leads Wade on the dance floor, followed by Heath and David.

"Can you dance?" Justin asks Wade.

"Not this type of dance." Justin laughs.

"Just follow me then." Justin turns around so his back is to Wade's chest. Justin starts to grind and dance on Wade. Wade places his hands on Justin's hips and starts to move with him.

"See it's not so hard." Justin yells over the music to Wade.

"Yes but there are other things that are." Wade says and Justin hits him.

The rest of the night is filled with dancing and drinking until Wade relizes the time.

"Dude we got to get back and get my clothes so I can go home. My mum is gonna freak."

"Alright lets go."

The four men managed somehow to drive home after all of the drinks they had. Justin and Wade changed back into their clothes in record time and David managed to drive the couple back to the palace.

"Alright you have arrived. We're gonna do this again soon." Dave says.

"Alright be safe."

"No worries, see you." Dave says and speeds away.

Justin and Wade quietly enter the house, trying not to wake Wade's parents.

"Where have you to been?" Layla asks and the two men jump.

"Over Dave's house. We were playing the new Call of Duty and lost track of time." Wade says.

"Ok well you could have called." Layla says. " I was worried."

"Sorry." Justin says.

"Oh well goodnight you two." Layla says and leaves for bed

Justin yawns. "Goodnight Wade." Justin kisses Wade on the lips then retreats to his bedroom. Wade walks upstairs to his bedroom and puts on his night clothes. He pulls back the covers and hopes in bed. He goes to bed feeling that everything is going to be alright.

* * *

The next morning, Wade's mother bursting into his room with Justin in tow.

"Mum." Wade says, sleepily. "What's up?"

"This." Layla turns on the TV.

"Well viewers we want you to look at this video." A video comes up of Wade and Justin at the club grinding on each other. "Our sources identify the taller man on the screen as the crown prince, however this has not been confirmed or denied by the royal family so we can't say with one hundred percent certainty that the man is him or just a look a like. The other man in the video as not been identified at this time. If this is the Crown Prince, this could stir up much controversy, especially since he is getting married in a few weeks we'll have more on this story as soon as more news comes in." Layla turns off the TV and looks at Wade.

"So." Layla starts. "Do you want to tell me something."

"I'm sorry mum."

"Sorry isn't going to fix this shit. I won't be able to hid this from your father when he finds out he's going-."

"WADE!"

"To blow up."

* * *

A/N: So the dad finally knows. The next chapter will deal with everyones reactions and how the fix the "problem"

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	7. Dealing with it allkind of

**Warning: There is a lot of cursing in this chapter, so you have been warned.**

* * *

"WADE!" King William says as he burst through the doors of Wade's bedroom. "What the fuck is this." William throws the paper on Wade's lap.

"Umm dad. I can explain everything."

"Please do."

"I'm gay." Wade simple states. "I have been gay for as long as I can remember."

"Your gay, your gay and you did it ever occur to you that maybe you should tell your dear old father hmmm?" William says as he paces back and forth.

"Dad I-."

"Shut the fuck up Wade." William yells. "You should of told me."

"Well when mom found out, I thought you were going to catch on too." William looks at his wife.

"You knew?" William asks. "You knew and you didn't fucking tell me." William yells.

"Don't yell at me William." Wade knew his mum was pissed she never called Dad William. "Yes I knew but I wasn't going to tell you because that wasn't my job to tell and beside your son didn't want me to. He was too afraid."

"Afraid, afraid of what?" William says.

"Of disappointing you of course." Layla starts. "You always talk about him getting married and having babies. If would have ever told you he was gay, it was broke your heart."

"Well this breaks my heart." William says point to the paper. "Having to find out my son is guy from them instead of his own mouth." William takes a deep breath. "But it doesn't matter I guess. Justin."

"Yes." Justin manages to say.

"Talk to our publicist, tell her we need to set up a press conference immediately, tell her to get in contact with Michelle, she needs to be there to."

"Michelle!" Layla says. "You're still going to make him marry Michelle after he just confessed to being gay."

"Yes." William yells and turns to Wade. "You are getting married to Michelle. You will go on the press conference and tell them that it wasn't you. That you were with Michelle last night and you know nothing about this and you are most certainly not gay." William takes another breath.

"Who were you with last night? We need to pay him off, make sure he doesn't speak."

"I'll talk to him dad." Wade says. "He would tell, we're in love."

"In love? That's great. Look Wade I'm not saying you have to break up with him just keep him on the down low for now."

Layla storms out of the room. "Layla." William turns to Wade. "Get dressed." He then turns to Justin. "Go talk to them now." Justin runs out of the room and on to his task.

William was about to walk out of the room but he stops and turns around. "I wouldn't have been disappointed." William walks out of the room.

Wade grabs his cellphone and calls David.

"Hello." Dave says groggily.

"YOU STUPID ASS, YOU SAID THE DISGUISE WOULD WORK!" Wade yells into the receiver.

"Hold on man what are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? TURN ON THE NEWS!" There is a long silence between the two men, Wade figures Dave is turning on the TV.

"Oh my God. Man I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault its mine I should have listen to my inner voice." Wade answers.

"Does your dad know it was Justin."

"No. Thank God." Wade starts. "I'm going to have a press conference later. I have to go rehearse my lines."

"Alright bye." Wade hangs up the phone and starts getting dress. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

"I can't believe you William."

"I can't believe you Layla." William starts. "You knew and you didn't tell me."

"Don't keep throwing that in my face. I told you way I didn't tell you." Layla starts. "But you." Layla points. "Are going to make your son marry someone he doesn't love and be miserable for the rest of his life."

"I can't go back on this engagement Layla. We have a contract with them."

"We are the KING AND QUEEN. We can pay them off."

"No he is getting married."

"What if your father would have made you marry that girl."

"Don't throw that in my face Layla. You know that's different."

"How? Because I'm a girl." William didn't say anything. "You are unbelievable." Layla yells.

"Majesties." Justin says and the king and queen turn towards him.

"The earliest they could get the conference is at 3pm." Wade checks his watch.

"Good that gives us 2 hours."

"And Michelle and her family are on their way."

William sits on the couch. "How am I going to explain this to them."

"Tell them the truth. It will be easier down the road." Layla says.

* * *

"David, Beth, Michelle." The King greets the McCool family.

"William what the hell is going on?" Davis asks.

"Lets go into the office and discuss this." Everyone moves into William's office and gathers around the desk.

"Please explain all of the media reports. Are they true?" Beth says and looks at Wade.

"Yes they are true. I'm gay." Beth gasp and David looks as if he is going to faint.

"But Wade will still be getting married to Michelle." William adds.

"But he is gay."

"Mom its ok. I already knew. That's why I agreed to do this." Michelle says.

"You knew." Beth says shocked.

"Yeah I've know for a while Wade told me." Michelle looks at Wade.

"Yeah I told Michelle along time ago. That's why I didn't protest." Wade lies.

"What do we tell the press?" David asks.

"We tell them that Wade was with Michelle last night and the man in the video is not him and the this will be forgotten and you two will get married next week as planned." William answers. " Michelle you can throw something in as well but be supportive."

"Majesties." Justin says from the doorway. "It's time." The two families got up and walked out of the room. Michelle grabs Wade's hand.

"Looks like you didn't have to black mail me after all." Wade says.

"Yeah I didn't. I guess I'm lucky." Michelle says. Wade looks at their hands.

"For the press to eat up." She answers.

The couple walks into the room and sits down at the table. The press immediately starts asking questions. Wade gives them the lies that his father told him and the press eats it right up. They fall right into the trap of lies. After a few minutes the press conference is over. All of the press leave, followed by Michelle and here family.

"See you at our wedding lover." Michelle whispers in his head and then leaves.

"Yeah see you bitch." Wade says under his breath.

"Well today has been an eventful day." William turns to Layla. "What do you think dear?" Layla storms back inside the house, not acknowledging the question or the king's presence. William runs in the house after her.

Wade makes his way to Justin's room and knocks on the door. "Come in." Wade enters the room and shuts the door behind him.

"Baby." Wade says sounding defeated. He wraps his arms around Justin and buries his head in his neck. He lets out a sigh.

"It will be ok. Everything will be ok after the wedding."

"I hope so." Wade starts. "I can't take this shit anymore."


	8. The Wedding

"Good afternoon and today is the day. That's right's everyone. The Crown Prince Wade Regal is getting married to Michelle McCool, Duke David McCool of Landcaster's daughter. There was much speculation surrounding this wedding. Many people thought it wasn't going to happen after some footage of the prince was aired on TV but as we all know that footage was fake and the couple pushed on. I give my best wishes to the couple. I hope they have a long happy life together." Wade turned off the TV.

"Long happy life." Wade shakes his head. "If only she knew." Wade finishes getting dress in his tuxedo and fixes his hair.

"Sweetie are you dress?"

"Yes mum." Layla enters the room and sits on the bed next to her son.

"You look good mum." Wade says. Layla was wearing a cobalt blue satin dress. The top part of the dress had crystal beading and a diamond pin at the bust.

"Well I had to look better than the bride." Layla laughs.

"I should be happy." Layla starts. "I should be jumping for joy. My son is getting married, I should be happy but I'm not. I put on a fake smile and go on about the day like it's just any over day."

"Me too mum." Wade says. His head hanging low.

"But hey." Layla starts. "After the wedding we can devise a plan to get rid of Michelle." Wade and Layla share a laugh.

"Are you and dad ok?" Wade asks. His parents haven't really been on the same page since his father found out he was gay.

"We're cool. As cool as can be." Layla starts. "I just wish…he wasn't so hypocritical."

The door to Wade's room opens again and Justin is standing in the doorway.

"I'll let you to talk." Layla gets up off the bed and walks out of the room. Justin enters the room and sits in the spot that Layla was sitting in.

"Hey."

"Hey." Wade says back. Wade lays his head in Justin's lap.

"Hey now, you can't be depressed. Its your wedding day." Justin says and raises Wade's head.

"I can be depressed all I want." Wade whines.

"Hey your mom and I will be pulling you through this. You'll make it through this day." Wade looks up into Justin's eyes.

"I just want to let you know that you will always be my number one. Even though I am getting married, you will be my number one." Justin shakes his head.

"Your wife and future children will be number one, I'll just be a very close second."

"No."

"Yes Wade." Justin starts. "That's the reality of it. We have to deal with it." Wade knew Justin was right. He was always right.

"Why are you always right?" Wade asks Justin.

"Because I'm smart." Justin says and smiles. Wade leans down and kiss Justin. He kisses Justin as if his life depended on it. As if this was the last kiss they would ever have. The couple hears someone clear their throat so they break the kiss and look up, Its Wade's mother.

"It's time." The three people walk out of the room and out to the courtyard where the wedding will take place. Wade goes to the front of the alter where he will stand next to his best friend Dave, who is the best man. Dave puts his hand on Wade's shoulder as a sign of sympathy and understanding. Wade looks at Dave and nods then turns back to the crowd and smiles a fake smile.

* * *

The music starts playing and the wedding party starts walking down the aisle and into their places. The music changes and Wade looks up to see Michelle and her father walking down the aisle. He takes a deep breath so he won't loose control. As she gets closer, he starts having flashbacks. The memories he shares with Justin flash before his eyes.

"I can do this." He says to himself. Wade turns to Dave. "I can't do this man." Dave looks at him in shock. "You wait til now to decide something like that." Wade just looks at Dave. Dave sighs. "About damn time call this shit off."

"Stop!" Wade yells. The music cuts and everyone in the audience gasps and turns to their neighbors to see if they know what's going on.

"I can't do this. I can't marry her." Wade explains.

"Told you he wouldn't do it." Layla says to her husband.

"I'm sorry. I can't marry her because I am gay." Everyone gasps. "Yes the video you saw of me last week was a true video. I just lied about it because I didn't want to dishonor my family but I can't marry her. I don't love her, I don't even like her." Wade starts walking in the direction of Justin, who is sitting by her parents.

"There is someone else I love. There is someone else I want to marry." Wade stops in front of Justin and drops down on one knee. Justin's eyes widen.

"What are you doing?" Justin asks.

"Justin Angel Gabriel, will you marry me right here, right now." Wade asks. "I know I don't have a ring but-."

"Hold on." Layla says. Layla goes over to Michelle and takes the ring that's on her finger off. She walks back over to Wade and gives it to him. "This will do for now." Wade takes the ring and holds it in front of Justin's face.

"So."

"Yes, I'll marry you right here, right now."

"WHAT!" Michelle screeches. "This is my day. You're supposed to get married to me. We have a contract."

"Yes majesties we have a contract." David and Beth say.

The king rises from his chair and walks over to the McCool's. "Yes but contracts are made to be broken. Guards." The royal guards come over and escort the McCool's out of the palace. William turns around and walks back over to his son.

"So this is who you were with." He says looking at Justin.

"Yes."

"And he makes you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then you have my blessing. Now hurry up, I'm hungry." The couple look at each other and run to the alter, where two will be come on.

* * *

After the wedding, everyone went into the grand ballroom where the reception was being held. They took pictures and then the party began. Layla immediately took Justin and started introducing him, more like showing him off, to all of her friends.

"Your mother is showing Justin off like a prized dog." Wade's father says.

"She's just excited." Dave says.

"Justin looks like he needs help." Heath says then takes a sip of his drink.

"Yeah I'll go save him." Wade says and starts in Justin's direction.

* * *

"He's from South Africa." Layla says confidently.

"Wow. Do you speak the languages?" One of Layla's friends asks.

"Of course he does. He was raised there."

"Can you speak some for us?"

"Well." Justin starts but is cut off by strong arms wrapping around his waist.

"Sorry ladies, I need my husband. My friends want to say hello." Wade says.

"Ok make sure you come back ok." Justin nods and Wade pulls him away from the table.

"Looks like you needed some help." Wade whispers in his ear.

"Yes Thank you."

* * *

"You guys should sneak out of her and get ready." Layla says to them. Wade looks at his watch.

"Yeah we need to go."

"Go where?" Justin asks.

"On our honeymoon baby."

"Yeah, you need to pack your clothes and get out of here. The pilot said the plane would be ready around this time." Layla explains. "Go through that door so no one will stop you on your way out."

Wade grabs Justin's hand and they sneak out of the ballroom. They pack there bags and meet downstairs by the front door.

"You have everything?" Wade asks.

"Yep lets go."

The ride to the airport was a silent by comfortable ride. They make it to the airstrip with no problems. Justin gets out the car and looks at the plane.

"That's they royal family plane." Justin asks.

"No this is my plane. That." Wade points to his left. "Is the family plane."

"You have your own plane." Justin says in complete shock.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." The couple makes their way up the steps and on the plane. Wade lays on the couch and he pulls Justin on top of him.

"So where are we headed?" Justin ask.

"Oh somewhere warm."

"Like an island?"

"Maybe."

* * *

A few hours later the plane lands on a tropical island. Justin looks out the window and notices the island looks very empty.

"Baby where are we?" Justin ask.

"The Royal Island."

Justin looks at him confused. "I've never seen this on a map."

"I know. That's because my family just bought it."

"What! You guys have your own island."

"Yep come on." The newlyweds leave the plane and get into a car that takes them to the big house on the island.

"Its almost as big as the palace." Justin says to himself. The car stops in the drive way and they get out. Justin looks around, staring at all of the beautiful things on the island. He is so focused on looking that he doesn't see Wade coming up behind him. Wade takes this opportunity to pick Justin up bridal style.

"What are you doing? Put me down." Justin yells.

"No." Wade shakes his head and starts walking towards the front door. "This is a newlywed tradition and since you can't pick me up I have to pick you up." Wade opens the front door and walks into the house. He kicks the door shut and walks upstairs with Justin in his arms. Justin knows what's about to happen next and he starts to get nervous. He is a complete virgin, and by complete I mean he has never had sex with a man or a woman. Wade opens the door to the bedroom and goes in. he kicks the door close and walks to the bed. He lays Justin on the bed and crawls on top of him. Wade sees Justin's nervousness.

"We don't have to do this right now."

"No." Justin says. "I want this." Wade doesn't need to be told twice.

Wade ducks down and kisses Justin on the lips. Wad nibbles at Justin's bottom lip. Justin gets the message and opens up his mouth and lets Wade explore his mouth. He lets Wade memorize every part of it. Wade breaks the kiss and moves down to Justin's neck. Wade starts to bite and suck at his lover's neck, marking up his territory. Wade lets his hands travel down Justin's body. He feels the muscles that Justin has developed over the few months he had been working in the palace.

Justin moans when Wade sucks on a certain part of his neck. Wade sucks on that part of his neck again just to hear him moan. He loves the way he moans.

Wade leans back and takes off his shirt and goes back to attacking Justin's neck.

"No fair you still have on your shirt." Wade reaches down and grabs the bottom of Justin's shirt and pulls it over his head.

Wade kisses down Justin neck and on his chest. Wade goes over to Justin's right nipple and starts to lick and suck on it, earning moans from the boy underneath him. He moves to the left one and does the same.

"Ah Wade." Justin moans. Wade removes his mouth from his nipples and starts kissing down Justin's body. Wade licks at Justin's naval before he starts to remove Justin's pants. Justin raises his hips so Wade can slide off his jeans and boxers with ease.

Wade then began to lick the younger man's cock from the base to the tip, lapping up the pre-cum as it came out of the tip. Justin fisted the sheets and thrashed his head from side to side. He had never felt so good in his life.

"Wade. Oh my god." Justin moans out. Wade smiles and starts to suck Justin harder and faster, which earns more moans from Justin. Justin's hips buck up but Wade holds them down so he won't gag.

"Wade, I'm- I'm" Wade pulls back. He doesn't want Justin to cum just yet. Wade unbuttons his jeans and takes them off along with the boxers.

Justin couldn't help but stare at the man above him. He had glorious muscles, a nice six-pack and Justin's eyes widen and his breathing becomes irregular at the sight of Wade's fully erect manhood. He was much bigger than Justin had expected, much bigger. Justin wondered if he would even be able to fit inside of his virgin hole and if it would hurt. Wade leans down and kisses him.

"Don't worry baby it will fit and if I start to hurt you just tell me and I'll stop." Wade kisses Justin and then moves down his body. Wade throws Justin's legs over his shoulders and lowers his head to Justin's entrance. Wade flicks his tongue over Justin's hole. Justin shivers at the contact.

Wade begins to lick at Justin's tight pucker. Wade pushes his head forward and lets his tongue enter Justin's tightness, making Justin scream with pleasure.

"Ah Wade, reg daar." Wade pulls back and reaches in the nightstand pulls out a bottle of lube.

"You planned this." Justin manages to say. Wade smirks and opens the bottle of lube and rubs some on his fingers. He took Justin's legs off of his shoulders and spread them out on the bed. He inserted one of his fingers in Justin and started to move around.

"Meer." Justin said to Wade in his native language. Wade added another finger inside of Justin and began to move around, trying to find his prostate. Justin arched off the bed when Wade found that buddle of nerves.

"Fuck Wade." The sight of Justin writhering on the bed underneath him almost made him loose control and cum right there but he held it together the night could not end yet.

"Wade…I want you inside me." Wade looked at Justin.

"Are you sure? I'm a lot bigger than two fingers."

"Please."

Wade lined up with Justin's tighter entrance. He looked at Justin one more time, looking for any doubt. When he didn't find any, he pushed the head of his manhood in Justin. Justin grabs Wade's side, signaling him for more. Wade starts pushing the rest of himself inside of Justin. Justin arched up off the bed when Wade finally got himself all the way in.

"Oh fuck."

"Told you I was much bigger."

"Shut up." Justin pants as he tries to get used to the enormous girth inside of him. Justin rocks his hips back and forth, telling Wade to move.

Wade pulled all of the way out and rammed back in. Justin arched off the bed once more and moaned loudly. He was sure if there was anyone else on this island, they heard Justin moan.

Wade starts to thrust in and out, going deeper and deeper as time goes on. He thrusts at every angle until he finds that spot he found before.

"Ahh Wade, reg daar. Right there." Justin screams, letting Wade know he found what he was looking for. Wade continues to thrust at that angle, hitting that spot dead on with every thrust.

"Oh Wade I'm so close."

"Then cum baby."

"Wade Ahh…Ahh Wade!" Justin cums and Wade isn't too far behind.

"Justin!" Wade cums inside of Justin. He can still feel Justin's tightness constricting around him. After the orgasm washes over both of the Wade pulls out and lays beside Justin.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Wade scoops Justin into his arms and the drift into sleep.

The rest of the two-week honeymoon is filled with lovemaking, exploring, and more lovemaking. The end of the honeymoon has finally come and the couple must go back home. The hop on the plane to where their new life awaits.

The couple enters the palace to hear Wade's parents talking to some other people. Justin stops in his tracks.

"What's up baby?"

"Those voices." Justin starts. "They soon so familiar."

"Lets go see who they are." Wade grabs Justin's hand and leads him to the living room. Wade opens the door and the couple walks in. Layla is the first one to look up.

"Oh dearies you're home." Layla says. The two unknown people stand up, turn around and look at the couple. Justin's eyes widen.

"Baba, Mama." Justin says. He runs over to them and hugs him. "How did you get here?"

"They brought us here." Justin's mama says. "They informed us of your wedding and they said you should have your parents around."

"Yeah I was going to tell you about the wedding but it was really spur of the moment." Justin explains.

"Oh we know they told us everything." Justin looks at Layla and William. "Thank you."

"Don't thank us. Thank your husband. He's the one who made all of the arrangements." Justin turns to Wade and smiles. "He is really good. You better keep him." Justin's father says.

"Don't worry I don't plan on letting him go."

* * *

A/N: So the next chapter should be the last chapter.

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	9. 2 months later

**2 MONTHS LATER**

"Make sure the tent is by the second set of carnations." Layla says to one of her workers. They were getting ready for the annual mid summer night festival that the royal family held. It was a tradition that hand been going on for thousands of years.

"Why do we have so many carnations this year?" Layla asks herself and Justin blushes.

"I have no idea." Justin answers.

"Hmm I'll talk to the Gardner about it. So are you taking notes?" Layla asks Justin. Layla wanted Justin to follow her around because he was going to have to do this one-day. Justin nods.

"He hasn't been paying attention." Justin's mother, Jewel, says.

"Yes I have."

"No he hasn't when he nods, that means he's not paying attention." She says jokingly.

"Ma!"

"Don't worry." Layla starts. "I never paid attention to William's mother when she taught me stuff. I just winged t." Layla says and puts her arm around Justin's waist.

"Oh. You're gaining a little weight." Layla says.

"Yeah I noticed that too."

Justin pokes at his stomach. "I noticed last night when I was in the shower. Wade hasn't said anything about it but I know he notices." Justin explains.

"And he will never say anything if he's smart." Jewel says. "The joys of love weight."

"Love weight?" Justin questions.

"Love weights kind of like the freshman fifteen." Layla starts. "The first few months of marriage are so, what's the word."

"Blissful." Jewel answers.

"Yes blissful that you forget about everything and you are solely focus on your partner. One of the things you forget is exercise."

"So you gain weight but don't worry you'll loose it later." Jewel says, finishing Layla's thoughts.

"Lets go inside before Wade sends out a search party." The trio turned around to go back inside the house but Justin feels kind of dizzy. He stumbles and falls on his mother but she catches him.

"Are you ok?" Jewel asks.

"Yeah I'm just dizzy ma."

"Probably because of the heat." Layla starts. "We are having a very hot summer this year."

"Yeah come on lets get you back in the house." The two ladies manage to pull Justin up onto his feet but not for long. Justin faints and falls to the ground.

* * *

"Mmm." Justin moans.

"He's waking up." Wade says to his two sets of parents.

Justin opens his eyes to be greeted by the bright shining faces of his entire family.

"Where am I? What's going on? And why are all of you looking at me like that?" Justin asks. The whole family looks at Wade and Wade starts to answer all of the questions.

"You're in our room because you fainted outside."

"Oh, I remember now but that doesn't explain all the Cheshire cat-like grins." Justin says while pointing to his parents and in-laws.

"Well, You're pregnant."

"Hahahaha." Justin starts laughing. "That was a really good joke baby." Justin looks around the room and sees the serious expressions on everyone's faces. "He's not joking is he?"

"Nope." They all say.

"How?" Justin asks.

"I can answer that." The royal doctor says as he walks into the room. "Pregnancy among men isn't likely but it can happen. It all depends on your DNA genetic make up. Most likely someone in your family had the gene and it got passed down to you. Probably every male member of your family has the gene but they do not know it because-."

"They're straight." Justin answers.

"Exactly."

"So we're going to have a baby." Wade says to Justin.

"We're going to have a baby."

* * *

**7 MONTHS LATER**

Wade was pacing outside of the delivery room inside the palace like a madman. Justin had been in there for hours and the baby still wasn't here. He didn't know what the hold up was. Was something wrong? Was the baby in trouble? Was Justin in trouble?

"If you don't sit down right now Wade." The king takes a deep breath. "You are never too old for a beating."

"But Dad It's taking a long time."

"It's called labor." Dave interjects. "Did you pay attention in biology and besides Heath is in there if something was wrong he'd tell us."

Wade sighs. They didn't understand what he was going through. Wade was about to get up again but his father stopped him.

"If you get up one more time." Justin's father starts but Wade leaned back in seat. He knew Justin's dad would have no problem taking him out.

Wade sighs again. "It's taking too lo-." Wade stops himself when he hears a cry. The doctor and all of the attendants come out. Wade and everyone else stands up.

"It's a healthy baby boy."

"Looks like we'll be smoking cigars tonight." William says.

"Congrats man." Dave says and clasps his shoulder.

"What are we waiting for, lets see my grandson."

The four men enter the room. Wade see's Justin on the bed, holding their son. Justin looks up with a smile on his face.

"Come meet your son Wade." Wade walks toward Justin and Justin hands him his son.

"He looks like you." Wade says to Justin.

"That's just for right now. He may grow out of it."

"What are you guys going to name him?" Heath asks.

"Michael." Justin says.

"Michael. Where did that come from?" Layla asks.

"Well Justin's an angel so we thought we'd keep the angels coming."

"So you guys are going to have six more kids?" Dave asks.

"We didn't say that." Justin retorts quickly. "We just like angel names."

"Well whatever let me hold my grandson." Layla takes the baby from Wade's arms and looks the baby over. "Yep this defiantly Wade's baby, not that I had any type of doubt." Layla says.

The nurses walk back into the room. "The princess needs his rest, everyone." One of the attentants was going to take the baby but Wade stopped her.

"I'll take the baby." Wade takes the baby from Layla. "Michael and I need to talk."

"Don't talk him to death." Justin says and yawns.

"I won't now rest." Everyone leaves the room and goes downstairs, except Wade who goes to the nursery. He sits down in the rocking chair and looks at Michael. He thinks about all of the stuff they had to over come for him to even be here. Wade smiles and shakes his head.

"Boy wont we have some stories to tell you when you get older."

* * *

A/N: Alright so its done. Who knew an Ipod shuffle challenge on this couple would give me some much inspiration.

Tell me what you think.

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


End file.
